1. Field of the Invention
Smoke producers for curing meat are well known and have generally comprised an enclosure in which the food stuff is stored with smoke introduced into this enclosure. The enclosure may be joined to a firebox in which the fuel is placed and smoke rises through openings between the firebox and the smoke container or the smoke may be ducted to the smoke box containing the food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents disclose a large number of barbecue type fireboxes which also smoke flavor the meat. These units are frequently portable, being mounted on wheels for ease of mobility or are usually a relatively small fire and meat product containing unit positioned in one portion of a restaurant or other food serving establishment.
Other patents disclose stationary smoke producers which may contain the firebox. The firebox being supplied with fuel which may be gas or the like which maintains a primary source of combustion with a secondary source of combustion being introduced into the firebox in the form of sawdust or wood chips particularly parts of hardwood to impart a desired flavor to meats or other food being smoked.
This invention utilizes several of the desirable features of a number of prior art devices such as a forced draft for the fuel which is automatically controlled by the temperature in the meat compartment during a cooking process and further provides control of the amount of smoke contained by the smoking section of the device. The device is further structurally arranged for ease in placing or removing food stuff therefrom.